Support is requested for a scientific meeting organized by the American Association for Cancer Research, Inc. (AACR). The conference, entitled "Applications of Molecular and Biochemical Methods in Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention" will be held at the Registry Resort in Naples, Florida, on September 23-26, 1992. The Program Chairperson is Dr. David Schottenfeld. The invited speakers are well-known, distinguished investigators in this field. Speakers will make 20-to 30-minute presentations. Approximately 175-200 other conference registrants will have the opportunity to present their own novel work during poster sessions. The major goals of the conference are the presentation of the latest discoveries in the areas of cancer epidemiology, biomarkers, and prevention. Epidemiology has evolved through the exchange of concepts and methods derived from various disciplines for the purposes of advancing public health and enlarging understanding of the environmental and genetic determinants of preclinical abnormalities and clinical diseases in populations. Contemporary advances in molecular biology are having an impact on medical research and clinical practice, and are challenging epidemiologists to employ such methods in establishing causal mechanisms. With the available and developing tools in molecular biology, laboratory scientists will be engaging epidemiologists to develop the methods for measuring the reliability, validity, predictiveness, and practicability of using various biological markers for population studies. The methods for assessing agent-host interactions and for monitoring concentration levels of exposure to xenotropic agents in target cells, DNA, or body fluids in relation to future preclinical intermediate or long-term adverse health effects clearly reside in the available molecular and biochemical biotechnology. Participants will be drawn from a variety of scientific areas and all levels of training, from graduate students to senior basic scientists or clinical investigators. The conference will provide substantial opportunities for both formal and informal scientific exchange among all participants and speakers. It is anticipated that this exchange will enrich current research and suggest new conceptual insights into the rapidly developing field of cancer epidemiology and prevention.